Wedding ways
by Love the wallflowers
Summary: Bella and Edward's wedding day – my versions. Short stories of how I'd have Bella and Edward's wedding go. R&R xx


Bella and Edward's wedding day – my version. Bella has some surprise visitors at her wedding. While a small tale of love unfolds. R&R xx

**Happy Halloween! *evil laugh* I was inspired to write this story for no reason apart from the fact its Halloween today and the song 'Little talks' by of monsters and men is all I've listened to for the past 2 days...**

Chapter one

I giggled as Edward and I swayed to the music, my dress swishing around my feet. "Bella" called the wind chime voice of Edward's sister Alice; I turned in his arms to smile at her  
"Yes Alice?" I asked  
"You have new guests" her eyes lit with excitement, I frowned; confused. She took hold of my hand and dragged me towards a group of six, 3 boys and 3 girls. The tallest of the boys turned and I gasped, running (as well as I could) towards him. He caught me round the waist and spun me around before setting me back down; just as my feet touched the floor the other 2 boys hugged me on either side as tight as one of Emmett's hugs. "BELLA!" was the yell I got in ether ear  
"Let her so, you're killing her!" Scolded one of the girls, before wrapping her arms around me hugging me just as tight "it's so good to see you again Bells" Lucy whispered before turning to her twin and glowering at him "you could of hurt her"  
"But I didn't" Alex grinned, Nikki rested an elbow on my shoulder  
"They don't change much huh" I said, she shook her head sighing  
"Nope, you but apparently you do" she grinned at her happily, squeezing my hand, raising an eyebrow at the ring "he doesn't do things by half does he?"  
"On the contrary, it's his sister that's done all this!" I waved my arms about at the extravagant garden around me and then saw the small girl with bright red hair and pale skin with bright blue eyes. And I couldn't help but smile.  
"Allie" I whispered she took two steps and hugged me. She must have gotten shorter, even Alice was taller than her, I laughed with her feeling a small sense of relief that my best friend in all the world (more than Jacob) was fine.  
"Hey" she mumbled  
"Hi" I answered and turned around to face the others, a hand going to my hip while my other arm was round Allie's shoulders "what the hell are you doing here?" I asked  
"Gate crashing. Besides you told Renee no home videos, but you never said _we_ couldn't" Alex grinned evilly, and I pursed my lips.  
"You are dead" I growled.  
"Told you she'd be annoyed" Lucy said, glowering at her brother who shrugged.  
"Bella?" Edward asked, I turned to him and saw he was smiling.  
"These are my" I looked around at them and sighed "friends, from Phoenix. That's Alex and that's his twin Lucy, then that's William, Robert and Nikki. And this is Allie" I gave a sideways smile at Allie who grinned.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm glad you could come" Edward said smiling at them  
"Edward!" Sang Alice, bouncing over to us and taking her brothers arm "I need your help" she said Edward rolled his eyes.  
"Coming" he said, looked at me for a second before being towed away.  
"I have my laptop Bells, where can I set up the videos?" Will asked, in the way Will did that made you feel guilty.  
"Over there" I pointed to the slightly risen floor where only 2 hours ago I'd become the official Mrs Bella Cullen. He grinned goofily at me and I rolled my eyes as he and the other 2 boys wandered off.  
"Bells, can I use the bathroom?" Allie asked.  
"Oh yeah sure, um second floor on the right" I answered and she left.  
"Nikki! Lucy!" Called my mother, we turned and saw her walking towards us, smiling  
"I've gotta go, be back in a minuet" I grinned, leaving them with my mother.

As I walked towards Edward I heard a voice behind me.  
"Hey Bells" I turned and there behind me was Jacob.  
"Jake!" I yelped swinging my arms around his neck, he chuckled "I didn't think you'd come" he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.  
"Nether. But you made me a promise so I'm here" he smiled at my confused expression "You promised I could be your best man remember"  
"Oh yeah! You're late then, the bridesmaids have only just turned up" I looked over my shoulder to see Lucy and Nikki with my mum still.  
"Sorry" he said "you look beautiful by the way" he added, taking a step back from me to see me, I blushed.  
"Yeah, yeah" I said and we both looked at each other and laughed. I looked back to Nikki and Lucy who had now been joined by Allie "I'd better go save them" I said, when he didn't say anything I looked back up at him, his expression was blank apart from the very small smile he wore. "Jacob?" I asked  
"Who's the short one?" he whispered.  
"Allie" I answered "she's an old friend of mine"  
"Allie" he repeated.  
"Jacob, are you okay? You look kinda hypnotized" I said.  
"I'll be right back" he mumbled and loped off towards Seth and Billy.

I, still confused, went to Edward who was watching Jacob.  
"What's he thinking? Because I am completely thrown" I said, Edward smiled and looked down at me.  
"I don't think you'll have any more problems with Jacob and jealousy" Edward answered  
"What? Why?" I asked  
"It seems Jacob has imprinted on Allie" Edward said, and watched my expression go from curiosity to fury  
"No. No, no, no, no, no!" I streaked, and then turned my voice down "I swear I'm going to kill him! Not Allie she's too, I mean its Allie, she's my best friend and he's my-"  
"Best friend?" Edward finished for me "I've seen inside her mind, Bella. She's very different from the others, very innocent" he said.  
"Exactly! If he hurts her-"  
"But Bella, he won't! He physically couldn't. He loves her as much as I love you already; he's explained how imprinting works hasn't he?" I thought back to that time all those years ago when he had explained it to me, in his garage while we drank warm sodas and I sighed  
"If he hurts her in any way at _all_, his vampire best friend is going to rip his head off before he can even take one last breath" I growled, looking at Jacob who was now on the phone, I guessed to Sam. Edward chuckled and kissed my hair.  
"I believe you really would do that. Allie's very happy to see you; I think she came when you" he coughed and ran his thumb over James' bite scar on my hand "fell down that stairs" I cringed at them memory "I remember her hair, very bright" Edward mused. I giggled.  
"She dyed it as a dare at a sleepover, and has loved it ever since" I explained, he nodded as Esme came towards us, Emmett and Rosalie beside her.  
"It's time for speeches" Esme smiled, I looked worriedly at Emmett.  
"You're not talking are you?" I pleaded, he smirked.  
"Best man" he sang and I groaned.  
"Where's my _best man_" I grumbled, looking round for him and saw him talking to Allie, my stomach churned and I pursed my lips.  
Emmett chuckled "who's the girl?" Edward glowered at him.  
"Allie is Bella's best friend" Edward told him.  
"Hum, both Bella's best friends dating. That could be interesting..." Emmett was winding me up as always but that really did it. I stormed off and sat down at the top on the centre table picking up the glass of champagne and taking a drink.  
"You getting drunk Bells" Jacob teased.  
"You can shut up" I snapped, pursing my lips and facing away from him.  
"What's got into you?" He asked, worried, I whirled back to face him standing as I did.  
"You look after her okay? She's my best friend in the whole damn world and if you so much as make her cry I swear that I will kill you in the most painful way possible. Do you understand?" I hissed and he looked genuinely frightened.  
"I promise I won't hurt her Bells. With all my heart" Jacob smiled, I sighed and Edward came and sat next to me.  
"You go sit with her" I said to Jacob who grinned and silently wandered to the table Allie, Nikki, Lucy, Rob, Will and Alex where sat at. I saw Allie's eyes light up in the way I'd seen so many times before, but this time it was different; she was happy, so, so happy. More than I'd ever seen her before and I smiled "maybe it's not so bad after all" I mumbled to Edward who smiled and kissed my temple.  
"I'm glad" he whispered as Alice danced onto the risen floor that was still covered in beautiful flowers and smiled.  
She cleared her throat "If you could all take your seats, please. The best men, the groom and parents of the happy couple have speeches prepared" She paused and looked at us, smiling so prettily I could hear even Billy take in a small breath. "Emmett, you first" Alice said and Emmett stood up, winking at me before lumbering gracefully **(not sure if that's possible but there you go)** to the risen floor.  
"Well, I don't think I've ever met someone so accident prone, as magnetic to disaster as Bella. But I really don't think I'll ever meet someone who makes my brother so happy. I know Bells really was not looking forward to me coming up here but honestly I'm not going to tease her, I'll do that later. I want to say thank you really Bella, you've made Edward so happy and have influenced us all. You truly are another sister to me" Emmett said. It was the most heartfelt, sweetest, non mocking thing Emmett had ever said to me and it caused a lump in my throat.  
Jacob got up then and I couldn't help but cringe slightly.  
"Bells, I really haven't prepared a speech so I'll keep it short." He took a deep breath and looked at both Edward and I. "It wasn't until very recently that I realised Bella has done so much for me in so many ways without really knowing it, and to be honest I haven't treated her great. I was never the nicest to her, constant ribbing and all that. And I honestly thought I was in love with her" I winced - this was not going to end well- "but Bella never really accepted this and carried on being her. And it turns out she was right. She's my sister and I wanna apologise to both Bells and Edward for making life unnecessarily awkward. I hope you have a really good life together, look after her Edward, she needs it" Jake finished and I couldn't help but let one small tear fall down my cheek as Jacob walked past me. I stood and hugged him.  
"Thank you" I whispered and let him go.

Edward stood then, but didn't leave my side, instead he took my hand and looked out at our guests  
"Thank you all for coming today, I know that Bella really wouldn't have made a big fuss over this but sadly I have Alice as a sister who was determened to make this an unforgettable day." he looked down at me " On behalf of my wife I can say that this really wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be" he paused again and I laughed shaking my head "So thank you Alice for doing this for us. I am the luckiest man on earth and I'll never forget today. I love you forever Bella" he smiled and I smiled too. He kissed me once on the lips.

It was our parents turn then; Renee sang me a song that I remember she used to sing me to sleep with. That song had been replaced by Edward's lullaby, I couldn't help but think. Carlisle then spoke about adopting Edward and how happy I had made him. Esme's speech was beautiful and I started crying then. It surprised me when Charlie stood up.  
"Erm, well kid, I remember holding you in my arms for the very first time and promising that I'll be here forever and I will love you more than anything else in the world until the day I die. Edward, look after her, please that's all I ask, just make her happy" Charlie's voice was gruff with emotion and I cried a little harder, wiping the tears away from my face as I did. Edward wrapped his arms around me laughing at me softly.

And then my 6 friends stood up and together made their way to the risen floor, Will ducked behind them, laptop in hand  
"Hey there!" Robert's ever confident voice said "We've known Bella since she was 2 and so we thought it only fair that we come and embrace her as much humanly possible" He grinned at me while Nikki turned to Will.  
"we're ready" She whispred.  
"This video will say pretty much everything. We love you Bella" Robert smiled and the 6 shuffled off stage just a the projector that I hadn't noticed was there lit up.

It was black and white for a moment, before focusing on 7 people: 4 girls and 3 boys stood in the sea with the sun starting to set in the sky. The picture then faded to Nikki laughing with Lucy Allie and I all squashed on the sofa in Lucy and Alex's garage. A voice cut in over the top, my voice "Will turn off the camera!" I said, my hands going over my face the picture cut again to all 7 of us at the beach, the camera focused on me, asleep in the sun. Alex and Robert sneaked up on me, Alex caught my feet while Robert held onto my arms and together they swung me into the sea, I screamed as I splashed into the water, I reappeared a second later, flicking my hair out my face and I laughed. My eyes filled with tears. The footage cut again and we were all there, stood in my old house by the front door, dressed in the most ridicules costumes. We where so small, all of us only about 7 or 8 "Alex, Lucy? What are you?" My mother's voice was clear and I gasped.  
"We're Siamese cat twins" Lucy grinned as her brother scowled his arms crossed and his face in a pout. "Robert?" Mum asked .  
"Pirate!" He yelled  
"Nikki?"  
"Witch" Nikki smiled, swirling around in her dress so it floated out around her, _oh no _I thought _no, this can't be __that __Halloween can it?_  
"Will, honey, what are you?" I smirked then  
"A werewolf" Grinned a very small Will, I glanced up at Edward who was laughing silentl.  
"Allie? Allie what are you again?" Mum asked looking at my best friends rather strange costume  
"I'm a clown Mrs Swan" Allie grinned a toothy grin, I remembered that Allie had fallen down the steps to my house and had knocked out her two front teeth  
"Bella? Bella? Where have you gone sweetheart?" Mum called, there was a sound of a thud and a door banging and I stepped out in cloak and face teeth.  
"No" I moaned watching myself.  
"What are you this year Bella?" Mum's voice was amused  
"A vampire!" I said and Edward laughed harder at my fake blood and face paint pale skin. I looked up at him and whispered in his ear:  
"Okay so my knowledge of vampires at age 8 wasn't great" I said defensively, he couldn't stop laughing.  
"I can see that" I said between laughs.

The footage changed one last time and it was us again in the sea, as it started to fade Allie's voice was heard over the raw of the sea  
"We love you Bella, have a brilliant life. Don't forget us."  
I felt Edward's eyes on me as I looked at my friends and shook my head  
"Congratulations Bella and Edward" they said together

**And they all lived happily ever after.  
This is my perfect Breaking Dawn wedding ending. Sorry to any team Jacob but I really do not like Jacob. Happy (late) Halloween! **


End file.
